The Azuresong Forest
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | Azuresong Forest |- ! colspan="2" | }| }}} |- | Capital | } |- | Races | } |- | Government | } |- | Ruler | } |- | Minor settlements | } |- | Affiliation | } |- | Location | } |} The Azuresong Forest, is a forest which lies in the south-eastern section of Quel'Thalas. Unlike Eversong Woods and Ghostlands, this forest is still in the hands of the High Elves. The forest is mainly populated by High Elves, and also, in smaller numbers, forest trolls and the recent Half-Elves and humans. It is however unlike the Woods of Eversong, being a dark forest, quite similar to the forests of the Ghostlands. Azuresong is also the location of Dawnshore Village, seemingly, the last High Elven village on Azeroth. History When the High Elves, led by Dath'Remar Sunstrider, arrived on the Eastern Kingdoms a small group of High Elves led by a ranger named Cecilya Dawnshore decided to travel North-east. Fighting off small groups of forest trolls, they eventually managed to make them flee from the forest they would soon call home, The Azuresong Forest. Many years passed and the High Elves had constructed a village along the forest's shore. They named it Dawnshore Village after the woman who led them to this forest. The magi crafted an artifact known as The Sunshield. This magical object gave the forest a camouflage shield that would make it look like nothing but sea. Therfor they were left in peace for over seven thousand years. And even when twenty-one years later the Scourge attacked Silvermoon, the Quel'dorei of Dawnshore were doing their usual things: Fishing, practicing skills and so on. The Scourge had no idea that they were there. But now with the recent Cataclysm an earthquake made the underground halls, in which the artifact that kept the shield alive was stored, colapse. The camouflage shield was lifted up and the Azuresong Forest was soon visited by nearby travelers who saw the sea change into land. They found one of the two old unused tunnels that led to Azuresong. Word spread among the Alliance and Horde that a High Elven zone had been found. Because of the possible dangers Azuresong could be facing, the tunnels have been blocked and the zone itself is a no-enter zone for outsiders. The only way to reach Dawnshore is by either flying to it or getting the boat from Stormwind to Dawnshore Village. Geography Just like Eversong Woods, Azuresong has been enchanted to stay in eternal spring. Therefore, the zones look alike, besides the darker color of Azuresong's air. There are no dungeons or PvP Zones in Azuresong Forest. Travel Getting there Alliance: Either by boat or with a Gryphon. Horde: There are no known Horde Travel points in Azuresong Forest. Flight Master Locations Dawnshore Village Portals N/A Adjacent regions The Ghostlands The Eastern Plaguelands Inhabitants Beast Dragonhawk Lynx Mana Wyrms Bears Wolves Elemental Treants Humanoid Forest Trolls (Amani ) High Elves Half-Elves Humans Undead N/A Recourses Mining Copper Ore from copper veins Silver Ore from Silver Veins Herbalism Silverleaf Earthroot Peacebloom Category:Guild Information